


Lonely Nights

by UnicornButts



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornButts/pseuds/UnicornButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a fic about Seb being a prostitute and Kav being his pimp and its explicit kinda so have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

It was fucking cold and all he wanted was a cigarette, but noooooo Kav said they turn off tricks that they will eventually kill him, like the short skirt he was wearing in -10 wouldn’t. So Seb stood outside on some dingy corner in some dingy neighborhood, with a whole bunch of dingy looking people trying to fuck for cash, his tiny skirt was beginning to ride up, he didn’t understand why he had to wear it anyways, he looked nothing like a girl and never would. 

“Hey twink, how much?” the sharp growl from the shady car that had parked in front of him had ripped him out of his thoughts.

“50 if ya want my mouth, 70 for this tight ass and 300 for the whole night, and hun you should throw in a pack of smokes if you want something extra special.” Seb leaned over the open window of the car into the driver’s side, smirked and licked his lips as the man eyed him lustfully, at this point he’d do anything for a smoke.

He got into the car

The man was nice enough to pay him upfront, happened to be a smoker himself so he had a pack already, Seb got to work as soon as he sat down on the passenger side he leaned over and undid the johns' pants, and took out an almost laughably small dick. He missed Kav at this point.

When they got to the motel it was nicer than the ones he normally got, the john had paid extra for the whole night, said he wanted to fall asleep with his dick inside he even paid an extra hundred so he wouldn't have to use a condom, swearing he was clean. Seb wished he didn’t.

The john made him say how much he wanted it and how big his dick felt inside him, he did it, but he was trying quite hard not to laugh at the thought of suck a tiny prick filling him.

When he awoke the john was gone and there was sticky dry flaky disgusting semen dripping out of his hole, Seb knew that he didn't have time to shower and wash he would have to go home with that shit between his legs, He retrieved his lacy panties (his favorite pair it saddened him that some johns' cum would ruin them.) and started the long trek back home.

Kav had been waiting for his favorite pet to return, he was quite happy when he just strutted bent down and deep throated his cock, and he was quite happy when he slipped off his panties so he could just slide down onto his dick, he wasn't happy when he realized that the johns' cum was still inside his pet and that Seb had gotten his hands on smokes as he lit one up and blew smoke into his face.


End file.
